


Nothing is More Dangerous (Dora and the lost city of gold)

by Crazyawms



Category: Dora and the Lost City of Gold (2019), Dora the Explorer (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 21,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28116180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyawms/pseuds/Crazyawms
Summary: Dora and the lost city of gold, but with loads of dora x Randy moments and a small change that puts Randy's life in danger.
Relationships: Dora Marquez/Randy Waren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

"Dora, Diego! Time to come in!" Elena shouted to the children, playing in a box as if it were a car.

Dora and Diego are really close and are almost always together, usually playing and pretending to be explorers and discoving new areas in the jungle they've never been to before. Using there huge imaginations of course. There only 6 they can't go into the rainforest without an adult yet, it's too dangerous for the young children; yes they were strong and smart kids - who knew what to do in an emergency - but you never know what can happen in the jungle, there's wild animals and it's easy to get lost.

"But Mami, we're playing!" Dora complained to her mother.

"Dinner is ready, and besides, Diego has to be up early tomorrow to leave for the city, his parents got a new job, remember," Dora's Mami explained. Neither Dora, nor Diego, wanted Diego to move to the city - but there wasn't anything either of them could do, his parents got a new job and they couldn't just leave there 6 year old son to live in the jungle, even if he did still have family living there.

"oh, right.." the cousins solemnly said hanging there heads low, they were best friends and didn't want to leave each others side.

The two young children were eating dinner at the dinner table with Dora's parents, the children were really enjoying there food.   
" mmm, delicioso," the children said in unison.   
"can you say, delicioso?" Dora says looking at no one in particular, as if talking to an audience of some kind.   
Her parents were worried about this, however they shrugged it off with a reasurring, "She'll grow out of it." similarly to how they always do. Dora always had a tenancy to randomly ask someone if they can say a certain word or short phrase, while this scared her parents slightly, they always shrugged it off saying she'll grow out of it or blaming the few times they had let her watch that cartoon with a young girl and a talking monkey, who would ask the audience similar questions. They would also often blame that cartoon for why Dora would always dress up boots in boots, and talk to him as if he could understand and respond back.

Diego looked at his tios map across the room and curiously asked, "Tio, what is Parapata?" 

"Parapata is a great Inca legand, and ever since we moved here to the jungle, we,ve been trying to find it." Cole replied. "Legand says that there is more gold there than anywhere else in the world," 

The children looked amazed at what they were hearing.   
"when we find Parapata, do we get to keep the gold?" Dora asked. 

The adults looked at each other before Elena responded with "No, no one keeps the gold." 

"you see were explorers, not treasure hunters, and as explorers, the discovery of New places, is the treasure." Cole continues, only confusing the children. 

"Cole, honey, there six" Mami said to Papi before turning to the kids and saying "treasure hunting bad, exploring good." clearing the confusion for the kids. 

Dora and Diego went to bed as normal taht night, talking about Parapata and what they think is hidden there.  
"i bet there's statues of big jungle cats, especially jaguars, there" Diego theorised.   
"and monkeys" Dora added to his theory, "monkeys are the coolest."   
"nu uh, jaguars are" Diego argued.   
"monkeys can swing, climb trees and talk to us" Dora explained.  
"No they can't, Boots doesn't talk to you" Diego stated.   
"yes he does" Dora tried to covince Diego.   
"I know better I'm older than you" Diego shouted.   
"I think your just yelling at me cause your sad your leaving" Dora calmly explained  
"of course that's why I'm yelling at you" Diego confirmed. A comfortable silence filled the room.  
"benos noches, primo" Dora said  
"benos noches, prima" Diego replied, "y Boots" then the two cousins fell asleep under the nights stars. 

The next day, Diego and his parents were about to leave for the city. Dora and Diego split a candy bar as a parting gift, then went there separate ways. Dora ran after Diegos car, not wanting him to leave. He was the only human friend she had known, and now he had left her. It was just her and boots now. Maybe this is for the best Dora thought as she continued to run after Diego, but she couldn't shake the thought that she might never see her cousin, and best friend, again.


	2. Chapter 2

10 years later...

Dora, now 16, is running through the Peruvian rainforest - being chased herd of angry pygmy elephants. "can you say angry Pygmy elephants?" Dora says into her camera before grabbing a tree branch and swinging into a tree to escape the angry elephants. "goodbye angry elephants!" Dora gleefully yells towards the giant mammals before running off, onto a different path. 

As dora continues walking though the jungle, boots, the monkey, greets her by leaping onto her shoulder from a nearby tree.   
"Hey dora, what's today's adventure?" Dora says in a lower pitch voice, talking for boots.   
"I'm glad you asked Boots," Dora replies to her monkey companion, "Today we continue our decades long search for the lost city,Parapata" 

Dora noticed a small golden amphibian out the corner of her eye "golden poison frog, its skin is lethally toxic and can cause full-body paralysis" Dora says in awe befire looking straight forward and asking "Can you say severe neurotoxicity?" to no one in particular. After a few seconds she looks back to the frog and says "goodbye poison frog, have a nice day" Dora always had a habit to talking to (and for) the animals she encounters, even if they could kill her she would still walk up to them and talk to them, sometimes she would even pet them, eventhough she knew they could kill her nearly instantly if they chose to. 

The jungle really isn't the safest place for a teenager to live in and explore everyday, even when they know it like the back of there hand, evidenced by how Dora has a few scars on her body from times when she was a little too reckless and got hurt, if Boots wasn't there or she was any further from her home she probably could've died many times, whether from falling from a tree or getting scrat he'd from an animal. But smart Dora always knew that the most dangerous thing in the jungle, is an Infected Wound. It's why she always carried a first aid kit on her. While it won't keep the wound clean forever, it will keep it clean for enough time to get home and properly clean, cover and let if heal for a few days before going back in the rainforest. 

"A rock fall, this wasn't here before" Dora stated to herself as she approved the small cave just of the path she was on. She turned on her headlight and a swarm of bat's woke up and flew directly at her. "sorry, hairy-legged vampire bat family." Dora apologised as she walked entered the cave. She was amazed at what was hidded inside. On the other side of this cliff was a statue, a golden monkey statue. "Parapata" she whispered to herself in amazement at what she was seeing. A pure gold monkey and only a leap away. A very long leap. "come on Boots, if we just believe in ourselves anything is possible." Dora says to a scared Boots cowarding on Dora's shoulder.   
Dora took a few steps back and a few deep breaths before getting a run up to prepare to jump across the cliff to the other side to see the golden statue that rests there.   
As she leaped, Boots jumped from her shoulder afraid she'd fail and fall to her, and his, death.   
She was close. She was so close to reaching the other side, but she just wasn't close enough. She had fallen.   
She was very lucky it wasn't a very far fall only 3 or 4 meters probably. She had sprained her ankle slightly and had a few scratches and bruises but overall she was alive and OK. 

"I'm OK Boots, do you think you might be able to get Mami and Papi for me?" Dora asked boots, as he ran off to get Dora's parents. 

When Dora got home she wasn't able to see the statue straight away, instead she had to chop wood as punishment for being so careless while out by herself. 

"Hey, now can I see the statue?" Dora asked as she walked in after finishing chopping the wood. 

"have you finished chopping the wood?" Cole answered

"yeah" 

"Look honey, you scared us half to death today, if boots hadn't found us.." Dora's mami calmly but worriedly scolded before being interrupted by dora. 

"I'm sorry, It's just I'm pretty sure it's from the reign of Pachacuti. I mean, these markings, they look like some sort of,"

"Map." Dora's parents blankly said in unison.

"What? A map! This is it. This is the missing piece. We found Parapata!"Dora cheered, ecstatic. "Wait, why aren't you guys... more excited?" Dora was confused, they had finally found Parapata, the city they had been searching for, for decades and they didn't seem excited at all, almost as if they already knew. "You guys figured it out, didn't you?"  
Her parents looked at each other awkwardly as if they were hiding something and moved slightly to cover something on the map. "you red-tacked it! We never use the red-tacks. You know where Parapata is!" Dora rambled on excitedly.

"OK we did figure it out" Cole explained, "The Inca reached an area in Peru that nobody thought was possible. And that's where your mother and I are gonna find Parapata."

"and me." Dora smiled

"I'm sorry, sweetie, you're just not ready, and you proved that to us today." Elena stated

"no, no, no, Mami I'm ready" Dora attempted to convince her parents

"No." Dora's face dropped when she realised that she wasn't going to be able to convince her parents to let her go with them.

"Honey... you do know the jungle. It's a part of you. But you're all alone out there." Dora's Papi explained.

"And why is that a bad thing?" Dora asked

"Because we won't always be there to pull you up. Go to the city. Make friends." Papi said before leaving Dora for the night.

"Dora, hurry! You have a flight to catch!" Dora's Mami yelled out to her daughter  
"But I don't want to go to the city." Dora complained as she approached the car and her Parents "I won't know anyone there,"  
"You'll know your family." Dora's Papi points out.   
"Yeah, you used to be so close to Diego. I'll bet he's missed you, too" Dora's Mami reminded. "The point is, I think it would be good... for you to be in the world around kids your own age. It might help,"   
"Help what?" Dora asked, genuinely unsure of what her mother was talking about.   
"Honey, your wearing a Boa around your neck," Her mother pointed out.   
"I know, it's a boa as a boa" Dora joked.   
"that's funny" her father laughed before seeing the look his wife was giving him "put the boa down" 

"Honey, there's something else we gotta discuss." Dora's Mami stated.  
"I can handle this" Cole said to his wife before turning to his daughter. "Okay. Take a seat, young lady. We're gonna have a talk. About the dangers of the big city. See, you're gonna be invited to some parties. And some of these parties, they're called "raves." The people there are called ravers. Yeah, and they love glow sticks and candy necklaces and Hacky Sacks. The music, it sounds like this:"Cole described before imitating the music often played at Raves and parties in the City.   
" okay" Dora said kinda confused at why she was being told this.   
"Well, be careful. That's what we want to say. I should've just said that."   
"that would've been easier" elena said to her husband before turning to Dora and giving her her phone "Honey, here's your satellite phone. Call us anytime. And you can track our coordinates on your map."  
"But it's not the same. I'm an explorer, like you." Dora said upset she couldbt go with her parents  
"Honey you have the whole world to explore, now come on, you gonna miss your flight" said her mother before send sending her daughter on her way to the city.


	3. Chapter 3

Dora finally reached the city after an 8 hour flight, she used this time to read and try to make friends with other passengers on-board, which probably only annoyed them, if she had boots with her she would've just spoken to him the whole flight, but she didn't and she was told to be herself, so she was. And continued to be as she ran, and skipped through the airport saying hi to everyone she came across of course. She stood out from all the people acting 'normal' and 'mature' but she was being herself, exactly as she was told to. She slid down the and rail to get to the the bottom of the stairs as quick as she can.

She reached the bottom of the stairs and almost immediately saw her tios and mirthfully ran over to hug them, she hadn't seen them in over 10 years. She had missed them loads. Then she looked over and saw her primo diago. She almost didn't recognise him. She was shocked at how much he had changed, last time they met they were six and around the Same height, but now Diego was a whole head taller than Dora.

"we are gonna have so much fun!" Dora said excitedly to her cousin  
"you are way more energetic than I remember" Diego replied.

When Dora got to her extended family's house she instantly saw her abulelita and ran over to her like a child. It had been years since she had last seen any of her family besides her parents, she had missed them so much.   
"Oh, I missed you! Look at you! Such a big girl! And still with the bangs."Her abulelita said as they shared a warm embrace.

" Wow! It's so pink. And everything matches." Dora says as she walked into her room, which her primo had brought her to.

"Yeah, my parents thought you'd like it." Diego explained and he showed Dora her room.

"Hey, I brought you something." Dora said as she turned around and showed Diego half of a moldy, old candy bar she had kept for 10 years.

"what is that?" Diego questioned. Slightly grossed out but how Dora had a moldy candy bar and was holding it

"The candy bar that we split before you left the jungle. Remember? Where's yours?" Dora cheerfully explained, but grew slightly sadder as she realised Diego didn't remember.

"Um... Well, I... probably ate it. Like ten years ago. Oh. Sorry." Diego said, still disgusted.

"I'm... I just thought that we were gonna mush them back together again. It's cool. This is gonna be great!" Dora explained, sad but forcing a chipper tone.

"Okay. Well... you should get some sleep. Goodnight prima." Diego said walking out the room.

"Buenas noches, primo." Dora said as her cousin left.

Dora looked at the moldy candy bar still in her hands, and ate it.

Dora was struggling to sleep inside that night, so she grabbed her duvet and pillow and took them outside where she hoped to stargaze, only to be disappointed to find the sir very polluted so you couldn't see the stars at all, so she just tried to go to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

✨~Dora's POV~✨  
My first day of school, I know, I'm sixteen and haven't been to school. Many would think that because of that I wouldn't be very intelligent but that isn't true. I spent most of childhood reading and searching for more knowledge - so in reality I'm actually very knowledgeable (especially in the jungle and survival obviously). I just need to remember what Mami had told me, 'just be yourself' I know that if Im myself and I don't change just to fit in, I'll be fine.

"Backpack, backpack Backpack, backpack On the backpack loaded up with things And knickknacks, too.." I sing skipping down the road on my way to school with my primo Diego following closely behind. I don't understand why he never wants to sing or skip with me anymore. It's like he's a completely different person, it's almost like the city had changed him.

"Um, what are you singing?" Diego asks me. He doesn't seem to like that im singing and skipping and just being my usual happy self.

"what I always sing, it helps me remember what to bring" I explained. Diego didn't seem too pleased with my response tho. A huge yellow bus stopped by us, I thought we were walking to school but Diego stopped to get on the bus "Wow! What? This is how we get to school?" I was amazed. I don't think I had ever been on a bus before, I just walked or ran everywhere unless my parents drove, but that would only be if we were going into the town to get essentials as usually I went into the jungle and it's kinda hard to drive in there. 

Diego nodded and turned to be before taking off my headband and messing around with my appearance a bit. "is this to fit in with the indigenous people?" I asked. 

"I just want you to have a good first day." Diego replied. It was nice to hear that Diego cares about me and if I have a good first day. "Mm. And if I don't talk to you, don't take it personal, okay? We're all just trying to survive high school. It's a horrible nightmare." he added and walked onto the bus, me following closely behind.

The bus journey wasn't very interesting overall. Most people were just sitting with there friends and chatting, listening to music, playing on there mobile devices or just sitting there looking out the window. 

We got to the school and Diego brought me to a line leading up to this metal doorway, most people just walked through and then went on there way, but when I got through its started loudly beeping and turned red, I was called to the side and was asked to given them my bag. I didn't have anything bad in there, just a few necessities, except my yo-yo. They searched my bag and took out everything in there and asking what it was as I'd they didn't know, my flare, iodine pills, personal generator, hammock. But they said I couldn't bring any of it into school, something about safety or whatever. 

The bell rang and Diego dragged me into the school "Cupcakes for charity! Save the rain forest! Cupcakes for charity!" I heard a girl yelling out, trying to save the rainforest, so I approached her, worried and wanting to find out what's happening to the rainforest.   
"What happened to the rain forest?" I asked.   
"It's being destroyed." she bluntly explained.   
"Oh, no! Which one? Daintree? Yasuni? El Yunque? Hoh? Tongass? Kakum?"  
"Uh... all of them?" she sounded unsure as if she didn't understand what I had said.  
"Ranching and agriculture are some of the greatest threats facing the Amazon today. But I believe that with focused conservation and plant-based diets, we can help the rain forest thrive again." I said with a smile, explaining what's happening and how we can help.  
" Who are you? Why are you smart? And what are you doing in my school?" she seemed really threatening but I didn't let that get me down so I threw on a smile and continued being myself.  
"Dora. Home-schooled by professors. Parents misjudged me as irresponsible and lacking in socialization." I casually answered all her questions still with a smile.  
"Oh. Have a cupcake on the house." she said while handing me a cupcake. That was nice of her.

"She seems nice." I said to Diego as we walked off.  
"She's not. That's Sammy Moore. She's an honor roll student, tri-varsity athlete and class president." Diego explained, she seems to have lots of admirable qualities about her.  
"Oh, so she must be very admired by her peers." I said as Diego pulled me around a corner as I was about to keep walking straight.  
" What, her? No way. Everyone hates her. She's literally, like, the worst person on Earth." Diego explained, I didn't quite understand, but figured I probably will soon.

I saw a kid standing by his locker with a blue thing over his head and ears playing on a device of sorts which I'm guessing is quite popular with the indigenous people here; but what really caught my eye was his shirt, it had a picture of our galaxy on it, and he genuinely seemed like a nice guy to talk to.  
"Hi! I'm Dora! Cool shirt." I said to him trying to start a conversation, but he didn't seem to here me so I tapped him on the shoulder.

✨~Randy's POV~✨

I was just casually playing my game, waiting to be shoved agains the lockers like I am everyday, but hoping I won't today. I felt a small tap on my shoulder and jumped out of fear I was about to get beaten up again, only to find, a girl my age trying to talk to me.  
"We're not there." she said to me, I was confused, I actually didn't know what she was talking about. "Earth. We're more like over... here. Want me to correct it?" now I understood what she was talking about, I was wearing a shirt with our galaxy and a label saying 'we are here' on it. The girl took out a marker from my locker and corrected my shirt. She was into astronomy, that's nice, maybe I can talk to her about it sometimes instead of always being alone.  
"You... into astronomy?" I awkwardly tried to start a conversation but she didn't seem to mind my awkwardness or make fun of it she kept a kind smile on her face and casually replied with.  
"Of course I am. Who isn't?" before freaking out about the bell signalling us to get to class.  
"That's the morning bell. We're late now." Diego came up and walked her away to class. I don't know Diego that well, well I don't know anyone that well, and I think that girl was new. I just wish I knew her name. She probably said it but I wasn't listening. Why am I so stupid? Hopefully we'll be in the same class, then I can learn her name.  
As she left she turned back to me and gave me a cupcake. "thank you!" I called out to her.  
It's nice to be treated like a human and not an outcast.  
Then I see them 'here we go again' I thought as I once again get shoved against my locker. I don't really care though, I've gotten used to it.

✨~Dora's POV~✨

I like him, he seems nice, I could probably be good friends with him too.  
"That's Randy Warren. You don't want to talk to him, either, okay?" I was confused, why shouldn't I talk to Randy, he seems really nice, just a bit shy.  
"why?" I hear a loud thud and turn around to see Randy getting violently pushed against a locker. I hope he's OK. Why are they doing that?  
"that's why" Diego states and we walk to get to class.


	5. Chapter 5

✨~Randy's POV~ ✨

After bradly and his friends had smashed me into that locker like every other day, they took the cupcake that girl had given me and then they just kicked and punched me till I was on the floor, it was like most other days really, only it seemed to hurt a bit more today, maybe it was how the girl had treated me like a human so I got a bit more used to that then the beatings, but once again, it was only one time and them beating me up has been going on for years, or maybe they were just hitting harder. Yeah thats the most likely option. I still got up and made it to class without limping.   
I felt like explaining what had happened, but realised if I said anything, the teacher probably wouldn't believe me and if she does gI would've been in for worse than what they just gave me, so I kept my mouth shut like always. Maybe one day I'll be able to speak up for myself, but for now, I'll just play my video games, stay away from as many people as possible and maybe I'll survive high-school.  
I entered the class and everyone stared at me, 'great, that's the last thing I want right now'.  
"Randy Warren, why are you late?" the teacher asked. 'just point out the fact that I'm late to the whole class, why don't you' I really didn't want to be there at that moment, the whole class was staring at me, the teacher was angry that I'm late, I'm and just standing there a stuttering, anxious mess. I hate high-school.  
"S-sorry, I was j-just...running a bit l-late today" 'why do I have to stutter so much when I'm nervous'   
"are you sure you weren't wasting time walking round the school talking to your friends so you can miss my class?" the teacher asked.  
"He doesn't have any friends" bradly yelled as the class burst into laughter. It hurt alot. It was true though, I didn't have any friends, most people would ignored me, the others just beat me up. That girl was the only person who had actually treated me like a human. That girl...was in my class. I turned red and git super sweaty. She was also not laughing like everyone else, she was looking at me and... She saw me look at her, doubly great. She's mouthing something. To me. ' it's gonna be fine, try to breath' at least I think that's what she was saying. She could probably see that I was a complete mess, and decided instead of making fun of me for it, she tried to comfort me.  
"Randy, just sit down," the teacher finally says I walk to my seat finally regaining composure and mouth a quick 'thank you' to the girl. At least now, hopefully I'll be able to learn her name.

✨~Dora's POV~✨

Randy went to sit down after he arrived late, I noticed he was very red and sweaty, he seemed really anxious about the whole situation, the whole class laughed at something about Randy not having any friends which I just found mean. Randy is a really nice kid. I told him to try to calm down, he was probably overthinking the whole situation. Maybe anxiety. I'll find out later on.  
"Okay, let's see who did the reading last night. Who is Moby Dick... and why is this story still significant today?" the teacher asked. Sammy immediately put her hand up. I didn't know about the assignment so I wasn't able to do it, but I do know the answer, I slowly raised my hand and the teacher asked me to introduce myself and answer the question.  
" Hola. I'm Dora. I'm Diego's cousin. And Moby Dick is a whale. The novel exemplifies the Western writer's nostalgic appropriation of colonized indigenous cultures, which explains its reified status in American fiction today." I explained, everyone was silent for a while before the teacher spoke up.  
" Where did you transfer from, Dora?"  
" the jungle" I answered "My parents are both professors. I do a lot of reading."  
"Dork-a" someone said causing the class to laugh again, I didn't care though, I was being myself and that's all that matters.

"Not sure I made myself clear earlier. But if you're going to take a shot at the queen, you better not miss. There is nothing more dangerous than a wounded animal." Sammy said to me whe. She walked into the bathroom after class.  
"A lot of things are more dangerous than a wounded animal. - A healthy one, for a start." I began to explain but got cut off by Sammy.  
"Stop! Just... stop. I'm watching you." Sammy threatened and walked out the bathroom.

Nothing really happened for the rest of the day, I sat Randy's at lunch, we mostly just ate in silence and talked about astrology, and all the lessons were near enough the same, normal lessons. Then I went home. I'd say that was a good first day.


	6. Chapter 6

✨~Dora's POV~✨

The next few days were pretty much all the same, go to school, go to lesson, come home, do homework, call my parents, repeat. Of course wotha few mishaps here and there, I'm not perfect. For example, I got caught in the bus doors by my bag and then got driven away while hanging from the bus, I was lucky Diego and Sammy saw and chased after the bus to get the driver to stop.  
During lunch I would often eat this thing in the cafeteria, that Randy told me was called 'mac n' cheese'. In my opinion its the best meal in the school. But once again the food here isn't great. The food in survival packs is better than ninety percent of all the food here. And that stuff isn't great.  
Anyway, the first week of school for me wasn't too exciting, well that was until Friday.  
"OK class, before you leave for the weekend, I'm setting you a project to do with an assigned partner, that you will then need to present to the class on Thursday the 12th of December, anyone who fails to complete this project will not be able to attend the school dance." the teacher said. Before telling everyone there partners fro the project. I was really lucky and got paired with Randy, but others were not so lucky, Diego, for example, was paired with Sammy, he claimed hated her but something tells me deep down he actually has an attraction for her.  
Everyone got up and sat with there pairs so we could be given our assignments. No one in the class was given the same assignment so groups couldn't cheat off each other and get answers and/or ideas. "H-hey Dora" Randy stuttered, I can't lie, his stutter is kinda cute. I might sit with Randy alot but I don't know much about him, we don't really talk that much, we more just sit and eat in silence or if we do talk it's about constellations or astronomy since it's all we really know about each other.  
"Hi Randy," I reply in a normal chipper tone. Maybe I could learn more about him during this project.  
The teacher set a peice of paper - with our question/topic on it - in front of us. 'physical attraction' was our topic. I know alot about attraction in animals and wildlife, but not so much in humans, I mean I haven't been around anyone my age up until a week ago so that's probably why. Maybe Randy knows about attraction in humans.   
The bell rang and most of the class said goodbye and left. Me and Randy packed up a bit slower than the rest of the class and didn't rush to leave, "Hey, do you wanna come to mine to start on the project tonight?" Randy asked, blushing madly, I don't get why he was so nervous, it's only me, I'm not that scary, am I.   
"of course" I replied, smiling like always.   
"OK, come on, let's go," Randy said "Oh and you might want to let your parents know your coming" Randy added, he didn't know I live with Diego and my tios and abuleita.   
"I don't live with my parents, they still live in the jungle, I moved here to live with my cousin Diego, and his parents" I explain, clearing things up a bit.   
"oh, sorry" Randy apologised, he didn't need to it was an easy mistake to make.   
"don't apologise, it's an easy mistake to make" I quickly say. "come on let's go, we'll miss the bus"   
"Dora, I'll drive us. My house is a bit too far away for me to get the bus, so I have to drive." Randy explained, Randy can drive, well I guess we've both learned something about each other today. 

I call my tia sabrina and let her know I'm going to Randy's for a school add, she teased me a bit about going round a boys house but said it was fine. 

The car ride to Randy's house was silent. But it wasn't an awkward silence, at least not for me. I spent the whole journey watching Randy drive. He looked so different when driving, usually he looked nervous and scared, but he seemed like I completely different person, he looked confident.   
He clearly knew how to drive well and has driven these roads many times. We stop at my Tios house so I can grab a change of clothes then we finish the journey to Randy's house. 

His house was in the more rural part of the city close to the country. He lived around half an hour away from school which isn't too far to travel.  
We enter his house and are immediately greeted by his parents.   
"Randy, there you are, what took you so long,?" his mother asked her son before turning to me and then back to Randy and saying "oh, you brought a friend home, why didn't you tell me, I would've made you two a snack"   
"It's OK mom, this is Dora, she's here so we can work on a school project." Randy explained. His parents seemed really nice.   
"OK well, Randy, show Dora around the house and you can work on your project in your room" his mother explained, "your father and I are gonna go out soon and wont be back till later tonight so you two can order take out, there's money on the table, see ya later" she said before her and Randy's father walked out the door. 

✨~Randy's POV~✨

After my parents the the house, I showed Dora around, she seemed really happy like always, I guess that's just her, always happy. Sometimes I wonder if she's always happy because she trying to hide something that hurts her or if she is just always genuinely happy. 

We entered my room and began discussing what we could do for our project. 

"Physical Attraction" Dora said trying to figure out what we should do, "How are we gonna do that"   
"I don't know, if it was on astrology it would be easy but it's not."   
"wait that's a good idea," Dora said, I had no clue what she was talking about but I'll go with it.   
"what do you mean?" I asked.   
"I mean we could do our project on attraction between people who were born on different astrological star signs, ya know the zodic" she explained, "there's no way the day someone was born on has any impact of who they are compatable with but it'll still be interesting and we can add in astrology to our project" I was amazed, this girl was able to take a topic that neither of us new much about and was able to throw in a subject that both of us knew loads about. 

We worked for a while doing research, writing notes and planning how we will present it, which we agreed Dora would do most of that talking, my stutter will get in the way. It got to around 6 and both of us were getting hungry so we ordered a pizza and watched a movie for the rest of the evening, the food got here about 25 minutes into the film and we both pounced like cats on the pizza when we got to my room, we were both starving and hadn't eaten since lunch. 

When we finished the film we sat there for a while in silence, I was a blushing mess, I could already tell, I don't know why though, I like dora yeah. She's the first person who ever treated me like a human but would I go as far as to say I have a crush on her, no, well maybe, but maybe this is just what friendship feels like. 

I look towards the window, it was dark out. I got an idea. 

"Dora," I say trying to get her attention, she looked towards me so I continued, " do you wanna go star gazing?" I ask, I know we should be doing work but we have all weekend if we need it, and some of next week so I'm sure it'll be fine. She just smiled and nodded her head. 

I grab a picnic blanket, a hoodie and my telescope, I give the hoodie to dora for her to wear as she forgot to bring one and it's beginning to get cold out and grabbed her hand and lead her outside, where I set up the telescope and layed the picnic blanket down for us to sit on. 

For a while we used the telescope to find planets and constellations and certain stars, I was amazed at how much she knew. But after a while we just layed down, side by side, and looked at the sky. It was a beautiful clear night out and the stars were shining as bright as ever. The good thing about not living in the middle of the city is the air is less polluted out here and there are less lights so you can see the stars better, maybe that is why I'm the only one to like astrology so much aside from Dora.  
We layed there watching the stars for hours before I felt weight on my shoulder. She had fallen asleep, I can't blame her, it's really calming in the starlight, it's hard not to fall asleep. I put my arm around her to keep her warm.   
I see a shooting star. Make a wish. 

I know my wish will never come true but, who knows. 

I pick up the sleeping girl and take her inside to my room. She's still wearing my hoodie. It's really big on her but she looks adorable. I lay her down on my bed I don't want to wake her up. I grab her phone and call her aunt, and let her know that Dora has fallen asleep and see if it's OK for her to stay the night and I drop her home in the morning. Sabrina says it's fine and says to have a nice night. 

I walk up to my bed and see a still sleeping Dora laying on my bed, she is really adorable sleeping there, I stroke her cheek, I really wanna kiss her goodnight but decide against it realising that would be weird, and just said goodnight instead, and walked away. At that moment, she woke up slightly and grabbed my wrist told me in a sleepy voice to stay with her. This felt wrong to me, like I shouldn't do it cause she doesn't like me like that, but I wanted to. I crawled into my bed and dora snuggled into my side as if I were a Teddy bear, she was adorable. I wrapped my arm around her and drifted off into the peacefulness of sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

✨~Dora's POV~✨

The next few days were pretty much all the same, go to school, go to lesson, come home, do homework, call my parents, repeat. Of course wotha few mishaps here and there, I'm not perfect. For example, I got caught in the bus doors by my bag and then got driven away while hanging from the bus, I was lucky Diego and Sammy saw and chased after the bus to get the driver to stop.  
During lunch I would often eat this thing in the cafeteria, that Randy told me was called 'mac n' cheese'. In my opinion its the best meal in the school. But once again the food here isn't great. The food in survival packs is better than ninety percent of all the food here. And that stuff isn't great.  
Anyway, the first week of school for me wasn't too exciting, well that was until Friday.  
"OK class, before you leave for the weekend, I'm setting you a project to do with an assigned partner, that you will then need to present to the class on Thursday the 12th of December, anyone who fails to complete this project will not be able to attend the school dance." the teacher said. Before telling everyone there partners fro the project. I was really lucky and got paired with Randy, but others were not so lucky, Diego, for example, was paired with Sammy, he claimed hated her but something tells me deep down he actually has an attraction for her.  
Everyone got up and sat with there pairs so we could be given our assignments. No one in the class was given the same assignment so groups couldn't cheat off each other and get answers and/or ideas. "H-hey Dora" Randy stuttered, I can't lie, his stutter is kinda cute. I might sit with Randy alot but I don't know much about him, we don't really talk that much, we more just sit and eat in silence or if we do talk it's about constellations or astronomy since it's all we really know about each other.  
"Hi Randy," I reply in a normal chipper tone. Maybe I could learn more about him during this project.  
The teacher set a peice of paper - with our question/topic on it - in front of us. 'physical attraction' was our topic. I know alot about attraction in animals and wildlife, but not so much in humans, I mean I haven't been around anyone my age up until a week ago so that's probably why. Maybe Randy knows about attraction in humans.   
The bell rang and most of the class said goodbye and left. Me and Randy packed up a bit slower than the rest of the class and didn't rush to leave, "Hey, do you wanna come to mine to start on the project tonight?" Randy asked, blushing madly, I don't get why he was so nervous, it's only me, I'm not that scary, am I.   
"of course" I replied, smiling like always.   
"OK, come on, let's go," Randy said "Oh and you might want to let your parents know your coming" Randy added, he didn't know I live with Diego and my tios and abuleita.   
"I don't live with my parents, they still live in the jungle, I moved here to live with my cousin Diego, and his parents" I explain, clearing things up a bit.   
"oh, sorry" Randy apologised, he didn't need to it was an easy mistake to make.   
"don't apologise, it's an easy mistake to make" I quickly say. "come on let's go, we'll miss the bus"   
"Dora, I'll drive us. My house is a bit too far away for me to get the bus, so I have to drive." Randy explained, Randy can drive, well I guess we've both learned something about each other today. 

I call my tia sabrina and let her know I'm going to Randy's for a school add, she teased me a bit about going round a boys house but said it was fine. 

The car ride to Randy's house was silent. But it wasn't an awkward silence, at least not for me. I spent the whole journey watching Randy drive. He looked so different when driving, usually he looked nervous and scared, but he seemed like I completely different person, he looked confident.   
He clearly knew how to drive well and has driven these roads many times. We stop at my Tios house so I can grab a change of clothes then we finish the journey to Randy's house. 

His house was in the more rural part of the city close to the country. He lived around half an hour away from school which isn't too far to travel.  
We enter his house and are immediately greeted by his parents.   
"Randy, there you are, what took you so long,?" his mother asked her son before turning to me and then back to Randy and saying "oh, you brought a friend home, why didn't you tell me, I would've made you two a snack"   
"It's OK mom, this is Dora, she's here so we can work on a school project." Randy explained. His parents seemed really nice.   
"OK well, Randy, show Dora around the house and you can work on your project in your room" his mother explained, "your father and I are gonna go out soon and wont be back till later tonight so you two can order take out, there's money on the table, see ya later" she said before her and Randy's father walked out the door. 

✨~Randy's POV~✨

After my parents the the house, I showed Dora around, she seemed really happy like always, I guess that's just her, always happy. Sometimes I wonder if she's always happy because she trying to hide something that hurts her or if she is just always genuinely happy. 

We entered my room and began discussing what we could do for our project. 

"Physical Attraction" Dora said trying to figure out what we should do, "How are we gonna do that"   
"I don't know, if it was on astrology it would be easy but it's not."   
"wait that's a good idea," Dora said, I had no clue what she was talking about but I'll go with it.   
"what do you mean?" I asked.   
"I mean we could do our project on attraction between people who were born on different astrological star signs, ya know the zodic" she explained, "there's no way the day someone was born on has any impact of who they are compatable with but it'll still be interesting and we can add in astrology to our project" I was amazed, this girl was able to take a topic that neither of us new much about and was able to throw in a subject that both of us knew loads about. 

We worked for a while doing research, writing notes and planning how we will present it, which we agreed Dora would do most of that talking, my stutter will get in the way. It got to around 6 and both of us were getting hungry so we ordered a pizza and watched a movie for the rest of the evening, the food got here about 25 minutes into the film and we both pounced like cats on the pizza when we got to my room, we were both starving and hadn't eaten since lunch. 

When we finished the film we sat there for a while in silence, I was a blushing mess, I could already tell, I don't know why though, I like dora yeah. She's the first person who ever treated me like a human but would I go as far as to say I have a crush on her, no, well maybe, but maybe this is just what friendship feels like. 

I look towards the window, it was dark out. I got an idea. 

"Dora," I say trying to get her attention, she looked towards me so I continued, " do you wanna go star gazing?" I ask, I know we should be doing work but we have all weekend if we need it, and some of next week so I'm sure it'll be fine. She just smiled and nodded her head. 

I grab a picnic blanket, a hoodie and my telescope, I give the hoodie to dora for her to wear as she forgot to bring one and it's beginning to get cold out and grabbed her hand and lead her outside, where I set up the telescope and layed the picnic blanket down for us to sit on. 

For a while we used the telescope to find planets and constellations and certain stars, I was amazed at how much she knew. But after a while we just layed down, side by side, and looked at the sky. It was a beautiful clear night out and the stars were shining as bright as ever. The good thing about not living in the middle of the city is the air is less polluted out here and there are less lights so you can see the stars better, maybe that is why I'm the only one to like astrology so much aside from Dora.  
We layed there watching the stars for hours before I felt weight on my shoulder. She had fallen asleep, I can't blame her, it's really calming in the starlight, it's hard not to fall asleep. I put my arm around her to keep her warm.   
I see a shooting star. Make a wish. 

I know my wish will never come true but, who knows. 

I pick up the sleeping girl and take her inside to my room. She's still wearing my hoodie. It's really big on her but she looks adorable. I lay her down on my bed I don't want to wake her up. I grab her phone and call her aunt, and let her know that Dora has fallen asleep and see if it's OK for her to stay the night and I drop her home in the morning. Sabrina says it's fine and says to have a nice night. 

I walk up to my bed and see a still sleeping Dora laying on my bed, she is really adorable sleeping there, I stroke her cheek, I really wanna kiss her goodnight but decide against it realising that would be weird, and just said goodnight instead, and walked away. At that moment, she woke up slightly and grabbed my wrist told me in a sleepy voice to stay with her. This felt wrong to me, like I shouldn't do it cause she doesn't like me like that, but I wanted to. I crawled into my bed and dora snuggled into my side as if I were a Teddy bear, she was adorable. I wrapped my arm around her and drifted off into the peacefulness of sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

✨~Dora's POV~✨

I woke up in a really comfortable bed in a warm room with glow stars on the ceiling, positioned in the constellation, aquarius, the water-bearer. Its actually a really strange symbol, you would think its element would be water but is actually air.  
I turned over and saw Randy laying next to me asleep, also, his arm was around my waist. I freaked out a bit as I forgot that I had come over after school yesterday to work on our project. Before long, I remembered that after we ate we went out stargazing and I must have fallen asleep. I guess he carried me inside and let me sleep on his bed. And he slept here as well, I really didn't mind, I actually really enjoy sleeping next to someone. It's less lonely and decreases the risk of hypothermia as you share each others body heat. 

I still felt tired, and I didn't want to wake up Randy so I just snuggled back into his side and fell back to sleep. 

✨~Randy's POV~✨

I woke up to my arm being dead and dora snuggled into my side, she really was so adorable. She looked so small and childlike wearing my hoodie, especially since her hair was slightly messy and she was cuddled right against me. She felt so warm.  
I layed there calmly watching her sleep for 20 minutes, until she woke up.  
"Morning Dora," I say when I notice her eyes open. I wish I could wake up like this everyday.  
"Morning Randy," she says, slowing sitting up rubbing the sleep out her eye,  
"Do you wanna get some breakfast then go home, or do you wanna stay for a while?" I ask in a low voice. "we can continue with our project, or watch a film" I kinda hope she will stay for a few more hours, maybe till four or five, but it's up to her, also I did tell her Tia I would take her home this morning. "or we could go out for a bit then I take you home?"  
"Let's go out for a bit, then we can get some fresh air" she said  
"OK," I replied, "come on let's go" say say getting up and grabbing some clothes to change into.  
I also search my room for anything that might Dora; I know most of my clothes would be too big for her, but I might find something clean that will fit her somewhere.  
I look under my bed and find a box full of my old clothes, hopefully something in there will fit her. "Dora," I call for her to come over, "I'm gonna go to the bathroom to change, you can go through this and wear anything you find that fits you,"   
"OK," she says her usual smile on her face, and I leave the room to change.

After about 5 minutes, I've changed and gotten ready so I return to my room to see if dora is nearly ready. I knock on the door asking if I can come in, she says I can enter, I walk in and see her wearing my old zodiac top and some black tracksuit bottoms. They were still a little big on her but she looked adorable. I take her the bathroom so she can freashen up a bit, then I grab me keys and take her to my car.

✨~Dora's POV~✨

Randy took me to his car after letting me find some clean clothes to wear from a box he kept under his bed. I don't know where we're going, all I know is we're hanging out for a bit then I'm going home. I checked my phone to see if I had any missed calls from my parents, as I forgot to check my phone yesterday and I hadn't got a call from my parents. However, there were no missed calls from them, or any texts. I hope there alright.

Randy pulled up to a small café a little way's into the city. He parks the car and exits before walking around and opening the door for me. "thank you" I say to him as I get out the car. He led me into the café and we sat in one of the booths. We talked for a little, until a young waitress walked up to us and asked for our orders. Randy ordered a bacon roll and coffee, while I ordered pancakes and orange juice. The lady walked away to prepare our orders. 

✨~Randy's POV~✨

It's nice to finally have a friend, I didn't have anyone until dora moved from the jungle, she's not just my only friend, but also my first friend, but since we left my house she's seemed off. Her usual happy attitude has dulled and she seems sad or worried about something, I wanna ask, but I'm scared I'll make it worse.   
After a few minutes our food comes and we eat in silence. When we finish we split the check (she refused to let me pay) and we left.

"hey," I said as we got in the car.   
"hey," she said, her tone was not as happy as usual.  
"Is everything OK?" I ask "you've seemed a bit down ever since we left"   
She quickly wrapped her arms around my neck, I wrapped mine around her waist, returning the hug. Something clearly wasn't right.   
"what's happened?" I asked as she pulled away  
"my parents just haven't called or answered any of my calls, since Thursday, I'm worried about them." she explained. Now it makes sense why she's been looking at her phone most of the time we've been out.   
"I'm sure you parents are fine, maybe they just have bad signal and can't call right now" I tried to comfort her, using the most logical reason someone wouldn't answer the phone. It seemed to work slightly, and she got a little happier.   
"your a great friend, Randy" Dora said slightly out of nowhere. It hurt me slightly hearing her say that, but realised she would never see me as more than a friend so there's not much use in hoping.   
"you too, Dora" I return as I begin driving Dora back to her abuelas house. While I'd like to spend all weekend with her, she needs to go home.   
"I'll see ya later" she says as she leaves the car,   
"see ya" I say, watching her walk inside before driving back home. It was nice spending time with her.


	9. Chapter 9

✨~Dora's POV~✨

I said bye to Randy as he dropped me home. He was a good friend, and I really enjoyed spending time with him, but I really need to try to get hold of my parents, they haven't called me, or answered any of my calls or replied in any way. I'm getting really worried about them. 

As each day passes, I get more and more worried. I haven't heard from my parents in days, I thought I would've at least got a call or text from them saying where they are. To make matters worse, Diego, who I used to be so close to when I was younger is barely talking to me anymore and seems embarrassed to be around me. I know the other kids at school tease me, I just don't let it bother me and continue being myself, maybe Diego just doesn't want to be teased as well.

At least I have Randy to talk to now, he doesn't care what others think of him, like me. I'm glad we were paired with each other for our project, it makes it much easier to work with someone you get along with, I know Diego and Sammy have been struggling to get theirs done. I hear them arguing a lot when Sammy comes over, they sound like a married couple sometimes. I can't wait to see what they came up with for their topic though. I can imagine their work either being really good and there different ideas working together really well, or just not working at all.

12th December..

"Class, its time to present your projects. Any volunteers to go first" The teacher says, hoping a group would want to go first, no one raised their hand. "No one? Ok, Dora, Randy. How about you present first"

We worked hard on this, so we didn't really have much to worry about. We stood up and walked to the front of the class to present.

"we initially struggled to think of ideas for our topic, physical attraction. But eventually decided on the question. Does the astrological sign associated with your birth (zodiac sign) have any effect on the attraction between two people?" I began. We continued our presentation, no one looked very interested in what we were saying, so I guess that was a good thing, Randy felt comfortable enough to talk a bit as well. I was proud of him, I know he doesn't do very well talking in front of people so it was a big step. 

A few other people when with subjects many different subjects, from, psychopathy, to familial bonds. The latter being the subject of Diego and Sammy's project. There ideas were actually really good and it was presented in a really clear way. i wonder why they always seemed to be arguing when they were working.

Everyone had completed the project so everyone in our class was able to go to the winter dance today, rather than spending it in detention.

I tried to called my parents one last time before getting changed into my costume for the dance, they didn't answer sadly, but at least I can have some fun at the dance.

~Randy's POV~

I didn't really dress up much for the winter dance, the posters said to come as your favourite star, originally I was going to wear a shirt with my favourite constellation ,but decided to wear a shirt with the hydrogen symbol, what stars are made of, I know its geeky but figured its better than wearing a costume of Harry from pitfall, (it's a classic!) I know I'd get bullied for that, even more than I already am.

I sat by a table at the side of the room eating snacks, I didn't really want to go to this dance but my parents told me that I should so I can 'be social with people my age rather than playing video games and wasting time by myself'. I don't mind being here, I mean there's free food, but it would be much more enjoyable if I had a friend here. 

I sit alone for another ten minutes, before I see Dora walking towards me. She was dressed as the sun, a literal star. It was funny, we had a similar idea.

"You're the sun." I laughed as she walked up to me, "I get it."

"and your hydrogen" she pointed out "its what stars are made of" I was glad she understood. Soon after, a song came on.

"I love this song, you want to dance?" she asked, she asked if I want to dance. I would love to dance with her, but I really don't like dancing.

"Sorry, Dora, I can't really dance." I gently let her down.

"okay," she said, she seemed a little down after that, but she shook it off quickly.

"But... I can hold my breath for seven minutes, though." I quickly added, wanting to continue the conversation, she just looked at me strangely, it was a bit random. "My parents left me unsupervised at the community pool a lot. Pretending to drown is a good way to get attention. Wanna... Wanna see?" I said oversharing a lot. I really need to stop doing that. I prepare myself to hold my breath and begin to hold my breath.

"I love dancing" she said, before running off and beginning do dance. She was so fearless, I couldn't do that, I would be mocked. That's high school for you. If you act like yourself, you will get mocked for it.

✨~Diego's POV~✨

I was hanging out with my friends at the winter dance, but then I heard someone yell "look its disco-dorka". I turned to look and saw my little cousin in the centre of the dance floor, completely embarrassing herself and acting totally clueless about it. 

Soon she approaches me and tells me to dance with her, this got everyone there yelling "Dance, Diego, Dance" I just left the dance, Dora most likely following closely behind me.

✨~Randy's POV~✨

Dora left the Dance soon after Diego, I'm guessing she went to chase after. Just then I realised I was still holding my breath and began choking.

✨~Dora's POV~✨

I didn't understand why Diego was so upset and worried about other people. I know they're mocking me but I try not to let it bother me, why doesn't he try to do the same.

"Diego, wait! At least I got people dancing and clapping." I said trying to show Diego the positive side.

"They were mocking you. They were laughing at you and me! You've been here for weeks. How do you not see that?" Diego snapped.

"I see it. I'm not stupid. But I have to be myself. That's all I know how to do."

"well, just stop doing it. For, like, one day just stop being you and just be normal."

"Diego, we used to be so close. Why are things so different now?" I was hurt, I was hoping me and Diego would be best friends when we were reunited, but clearly, I was wrong.

"Because, Dora, this isn't the jungle, where you can just do whatever you want and be best friends with a monkey. This is high school. It's life or death. And it was hard enough already without having to take care of the class weirdo." Diego snapped at me. I was very clearly wrong to think I would still be bet friends with him when we were reunited.

~Dora's POV~

"Dora? Dora?" Abuelita called out, looking for me. I really didn't want to be found, I wanted to hide for a while. "Okay. Sometimes we all need to hide. No?"

"I guess... I never felt lonely when I was by myself in the jungle. But now that I'm surrounded by kids, I feel alone all the time." I confessed. "I think Diego hates me"

"Ah. No. You are familia, mi amor." Abuelita comforted me. It made me feel better, but then I remembered something.

"Abuelita. Am I a weirdo?" I asked. 

"Mm... no more than the rest of us" she said. That wasn't a no..

"That's not a "no."" 

"Let's get you some frijolitos, okay? " Abuelita laughed, before getting up andgoing to get some food.


	10. Chapter 10

✨~Dora's POV~✨

"Okay, here's the scavenger hunt list. You know the drill. Team up in groups of four and go get some photos. Oh, and if anybody needs me, I'll be in the cafeteria... questioning my life choices." The teacher says before walking off to the cafeteria. 

Everyone got into there groups quickly, I was looking for a team to join, I saw Randy standing there, so I decided to join him. As the crowd of students cleared the only people still in the lobby of the museum were me, Randy, Diego and Sammy. I didn't think being in the same group as Diego would be a good idea as he's still mad at me for the whole Dorka-dance, but it seemed that I had no other choice.

✨~Sammy's POV~✨

"Of course, this is happening." Diego said, this really wasn't a great group to be in, the two weirdos of our class, and the guy who always seems to be staring at me. Diego and Dora clearly didn't want to be I the same group, probably because the disco Dork-a dance. 

"There's something really icy happening between you two. - Was it the Disco Dork-a dance?" I say not actually caring.

"Well, I'm glad you brought it up..." Dora began, I didn't actually care so I quickly cur her off.

"I'm just kidding, I don't actually care." I said, bluntly. Then I decided to get the group started on the scavenger hunt "Okay. "Find something that's more than 1,000 years old. Oldest relic gets two extra points." Come on!" I read out.

"Oh, my gosh. Could you be any bossier?" Diego said sarcastically. I just wanted to get started so we can finish this scavenger hunt and we wouldn't get into many arguments that wewould be bound to get into. I don't exactly like any of these people.

"Excuse me? "Bossier." Really? - Yeah. What's next? "Shrill?" Or am I being too "difficult" for you? You left that out of your Misogyny 101 class." I say, Diego can be so annoying sometimes. then I hear Randy laugh "What? Do you have something to say?" I turned to randy.

"I'm just so scared right now" He replied, he sounded terrified. But I brushed it off and we all went looking for the first item on the scavenger hunt.

✨~Dora's POV~✨

The rest of the group went looking for something over 1000 years old. I saw the posters for an Egyptian exhibit.

"What about this Egyptian exhibit? Anything Egyptian would be the oldest relic by far." No one replied, "Guys?" they weren't there.

"Psst. I think I may be able to help you. Overheard about your scavenger hunt. You were looking at the Egyptian posters." A lady said, trying to help.

"When does it open?" I ask.

"Oh, that's the problem, two weeks. They're unloading it today in the basement. Look... If it means that much to you, there may be a way for you to get down there." She said, before unlocking a door and going inside, probably down to the basement. She left the door unlocked so we could go down there to get artefacts for our scavenger hunt.

I got the group together and told them about the lady and how she is letting us go to the basement to get pictures for the scavenger hunt. They followed me through the door and down the stair to the basement.

"This best not be some wild goose chase" Sammy says. I don't know why there would be geese in the museum but a wild goose chase sounds like fun.

"I sure hope it is. I love chasing wild geese. Until you catch one. Then it is not fun. A caught goose is just the meanest!" I say.

We got to the bottom of the steps into the basement and split up looking for the Egyptian artefacts.

"Well, it's grouped by origin, so the Ancient Egyptian stuff should be in this aisle." I said, before I accidently collided with a worker.

"I can totally explain why I'm here." I begin to explain

"Look what I found sneaking around. Ah. An interloper. A thief. Or maybe an explorer." The worker said. "Hola, Dora" how did he know my name?

The worker who let me down here suddenly came over.

"please help me?" I asked her.

" looks like I won the scavenger hunt" she said before I was dragged and forced into a box, where the rest of the group was.

"hey guys what ae you doing in here?" I ask them before a the box was sealed and we all passed out.


	11. Chapter 11

✨~Randy's POV~✨

I woke up in a small crate with Dora's head resting on my lap and Sammy and Diego. In the corner leaning against each other, faces inches apart. With the position there in now and how often those two got in arguments at the museum you would think there married.   
I tapped Diegos shoulder to wake him up, and gently shook Dora awake. They needed to be aware of where we are to help get out. Suddenly my memories of what happened flashed through my mind and I began freaking out more than I already was. We had been kidnapped by people for an unknown reason to me, and trapped with people who I wouldn't exactly call 'friends', Dora is the only one I would really call a 'friend', and that's because we talk a little and we did a project together.   
The others woke up with the same fear I felt, except Dora, she seemed oddly calm to begin.   
Dora ripped some of the paper off the side of the crate and looked outside "I think, were being unloaded from a plane" Dora said, still a little sleepy, I guess she hadn't fully woken up yet.   
"we can't be on a plane" Sammy said, not believing Dora, she ripped some paper off the side and looked out before freaking out. "Oh, my God, we're on a plane! Oh... We've left the country without ID. We need to alert the US consulate."  
Dora and Diego began talking to each other in Spanish, Sammy seemed to understand what they were saying, I was just sitting there confused.  
"Why did I take Mandarin? What are you guys saying?" I wasn't given an answer and was just left clueless, all I know is something about treasure hunters.  
"We gotta get out of here" Diego said urgently and Dora pulled out a huge knife and used it to pry open the lid of the box.  
"Oh, look, Dora brought a knife on the field trip, everybody." Sammy monotonously said, I don't understand why she doesn't like Dora, she's trying to help us get out of here and back home.  
"I see three mercenaries. Armed. Wait, there's a fourth. I think he saw me" Dora explained and quickly sat back down, "He's coming for us" she began panicking.  
We heard someone opening the box and we all crowded on one side of the box. I tried to go further into the corner, Sammy doing the same on the other side, Diego and Dora crowded between us, it wasn't going to help us in the long run, we were going to die either way, it was more us all taking comfort in eachother and feeling safer when we're closer.  
The top of the box was pryed open with a Crowbar and a man looked inside and said "Dora! It is you!" I'm guessing he knew Dora from when she was younger as she didn't seem to recognise him at all.  
"who are you?" she asked confirming my suspicion that she didn't recognise him.  
"I'm a friend of your parents. I'm rescuing you, Dora! Come with me if you want to live..." he said, in that moment, the truck started and the man fell from the crate.   
"where did he go?" Sammy asked.   
"did he die?" I added.   
"I'm OK," the man said as he opened the crate again, "we have to run, come on"   
We got out the crate and ran towards a warehouse.   
"My parents did not sign a permission slip for the jungle! Why are we here? Where's the museum? Why, why, why?" Sammy yelled, she seemed to be having a mental breakdown.  
A fox wearing a blue mask then started chasing us, well more specifically, chasing Dora.  
"Hey! That fox just swiped my map!" Dora yelled wanting to get her bag and map back from the fix that stole them from her.   
"What part of, "The fox just swiped my map" don't you understand? Come on, help me!" Dora said as she did some epic moves, getting on the plane, rolling down part of the plane to get her bag on and sliding under a plane propeller, all while chasing a fox that had stolen her map. She's amazing.  
Sadly, Dora couldn't get her map back from the fox. "get her." one of the missionaries said, referring to Dora. We all ran out searching for our rescuer, but it seemed like he had just left us.  
After a few seconds of panicking, he came by with a truck, we all jumped in and he sped off, driving along a long straight road and then driving into the field just off the side. We heard the missionaries continue driving along the road. I threw up out the side of the car, luckily I wasn't in the middle seat, if I was, someone would've been in for a nasty surprise.  
"Are you kids okay?" the man, who rescued us asked.  
"not really" I replied regaining my composure.  
""Not really"? Understatement of the century. I was just kidnapped and chased by bad guys! And a fox with a mask! Everyone saw that, right? Like, why does that fox need to remain anonymous? Who is gonna recognize one specific fox?" Sammy yelled, she was clearly not happy with the whole situation, well none of us were, but Sammy is clearly taking this the worst. I guess it makes sense though. Dora lived in the jungle for sixteen years, and Diego lived there for a while too, it made sense that me and Sammy would take this the worst, its new to us.   
"How did you know my name?" Dora asked the man.  
"You were an infant the last time I saw you. My name is Alejandro Gutierrez. I'm a professor of ancient languages at San Marcos University in Lima, Peru. Your parents and I were in constant contact during their time here. Then two weeks ago, your parents' calls stopped. Since then... silencio." Alejandro explained.  
"That means silence." Sammy said to me, pointing out the obvious.  
"Yeah. I got that one." I replied.  
"They haven't answered any of my sat phone call for weeks, either." Dora said, explaining how she still hadn't heard from her parents. I still remember how worried she looked when her parents hadn't picked up, she was nearly crying.  
"Your father sent me this just a week before, in case I could help." Alejandro claimed  
"Papi's journal!" Dora looked so happy to see the journal.   
"So I came here to make sure they were okay. Tracked them this far. I've been staking it out, hoping for a sign from them. And then I saw you poke your head out of that crate and I said to myself, "Dora!" Dora the... kidnapped teenager!" he explained.  
"But how did you recognize me?" Dora asked.  
"Well, you look sort of exactly the same." Dora's smile dropped slightly. "But... I'm afraid I have no idea where to find your parents."  
"Don't worry. I can track my parents in the jungle. Let's go!" Dora claimed, confidently.  
" Hold up. Or we could call the local police and have them come rescue us with, like, a SWAT team." Sammy stated, clearly just wanting to get home as soon as possible. It sounded like a good idea.  
"Hmm. Yeah, that sounds like another solid option." I add.  
"Of course! Hello? 911? Can you please come and get us? We're at the corner of Rain and Forest" Alejandro joked.  
"Okay, I get it! I just want to go home." Sammy whined, I couldn't blame her.  
"We're gonna die out here. Look around you. This is the kind of place where people die."  
"I mean, in a way, every place is the kind of place where people die" Dora says with a smile on her face, it was kinda scary.  
"Okay, well, that's a bummer notion." Sammy blankly stated.  
Finding Dora's parents is our best chance at getting home. So we leave to go find her parents and get home.


	12. Chapter 12

✨~Dora's POV~✨

I was looking out for any sign of my parents having been here, I know that if I can find their car I can figure out where they started hiking, that will put us a step closer to finding them and getting home.

After 5 minutes of driving I spot something in the bushes. "Look! In there! That's their car!" I called out, Alejandro pulled over towards the bushes and parked in front of my parent's car. "This is it. Our family symbol." I said, as I quickly exited the car. "This is where they started hiking."

"Are we there? Where are your parents? I don't see your parents." Sammy panicked.

"We can't go any further by car." I explained, "The jungle gets too dense."

"We must enter the jungle on foot. Luckily, I prepared for this possibility." Alejandro said, opening his boot showing many very unnecessary items, including a toy fairy wand, strange sunglasses and a pitch perfect DVD movie set. He also had many juice boxes. "Okay, I may have gone a little overboard on supplies. Be my guest." He grabbed his hat and bag and a juice box.

We all prepared to enter the jungle, everyone seemed scared, I guess it makes sense, I'm the only one who really knows the jungle. "You all have nothing to worry about. The jungle is perfectly safe! Just don't touch anything. Or breathe too deeply." I tried to comfort them. I don't think it worked very well, but at least I got us started on our journey to find my parents.

✨~Sammy's POV~✨

We had been walking for ages and we hadn't seen Dora's parents. I just want to get home. I never asked to be here in the first place. While walking down the path we began to see these symbols everywhere, they looked like suns, but they seemed ominous.

"Warning signs. Totems." Alejandro said, referring to the symbols. "Legend tells of a deadly ancient militia dedicated to protecting Parapata from outside eyes. No one has seen Los Guardianes Perdidos... The Lost Guardians, for centuries." Well that's great, theres a group of people who would kill to protect Parapata from being see. Maybe Dora's were killed by them and right now we are putting our lives in danger, hiking through the jungle. For no reason. I just want to go home.

Dora began speaking in a weird language none of understood. It clearly wasn't a modern language that we would've learnt in school. That girl is so weird.

"What was that?" Randy asked. 

"Quechua. Ancient Inca. Impressive." Alejandro answered. Ok, maybe alejandro understood what she said.

"What does it mean?" I asked, I'm really curious as to what she Is saying.

""All those that seek Parapata... shall surely perish."" Alejandro repeated in English. That was scary.

"Okay, I am ready for my parents to come and get me now." Randy said, he sounded terrified. 

"You have nothing to worry about. I promise. I mean, there's no need to overreact." The man who rescued us said as he walked into a spiders web, and began running around and screaming, before running straight into the branch of a tree and falling over.

"And that was just an example of the dangers of overreacting" Alejandro claimed, we all knewhe was terrified of the spiderweb.

✨~Randy's POV~✨

After Alejandro freaked out over a spiderweb, I found one of those red loops Dora saw where we started hiking.

"Hey. I found one of those red loops." I called out to let them know. Dora ran over quickly.

"My parents' symbol. We must be getting close." She said. Everyone was relieved to hear this (especially Sammy, since we got here all she has done is complain about how she wants to go home), this meant we were going home soon.

We continued down the path and find a camp nearby. It looked like it had been searched, and people had left in a hurry. Bags were open and the beds were still set up, but no one was there.

"This is my parents' camp. Or was. I mean, this is their stuff." Dora seemed a little upset seeing the camp empty. She must be worried, especially now. she had found her parents camp and there stuff but not her parents. Along with the fact that her parents won't answer her calls, she probably worried there dead. The fact that it looks like they left in a hurry isn't helping.

I ran up and gave her hug and reassured her parents are probably fine. She looked like she needed it.

"Someone's watching. I can feel it." Sammy wearily said, we all looked around trying to find who or what was watching us. 

A monkey jumped to the ground in our line of sight, "kill it!" Alejandro screamed. He was clearly terrified of everything.

Dora ran up to the monkey yelling "Boots! Oh Boots, I'm so happy to see you" she knew that Monkey.

"Of course she knows this monkey" Sammy said sarcastically, it didn't faze Dora.

"He saw them" Dora said, relieved, before introducing us to boots as friends. I'm glad Dora sees me as a friend.

"No. We're here to get saved. Oh, and FYI, we are not friends." Of course, Sammy had to say that, that girl seems to hate everyone and everything.

Dora spotted another red loop. "hey did this quickly. See how they rushed it? Still, I can track my parents better than any mercenaries. We just have to get to them first." Dora says before continuing along another path.


	13. Chapter 13

~Diego's POV~

Day turned to night and the jungle quickly became more dangerous, the one rule of exploring is to never explore the jungle at night. Even I remember that, and I haven't been in the jungle for 10 years.

The others wanted to continue searching, hoping Dora's parents weren't too far ahead but both me and Dora knew that it's too dangerous and easy to get lost. We decided to camp there for the night, there was just enough space and hidden enough so we wouldn't be kidnapped or murdered in our sleep.

~Dora's POV~

Luckily, Alejandro had three hammocks so we wouldn't need to sleep on the floor, however there were five of us. Alejandro asked us to pair up, naturally, when he said that, Diego looked towards Sammy. 

Sammy instantly shot him down saying how she would sleep solo. Alejandro wasn't having it, he really wanted a hammock by himself. 

"Sammy, you know, sharing a hammock actually decreases the risk of hypothermia, as you share each other's body heat," I knew she probably already knew that, but I thought id point it out. I could tell Diego really wanted to share with her and it might convince her to share.

"fine, I'll share with Diego," she said, she wasn't happy about it but maybe it will draw those two closer together.

This left me and Randy to pair up, I wasn't complaining. I've already woken up next to him before, while he is cuddly while he's asleep, it isn't unpleasant or unbearable, in fact it's comforting and warm. I feel safe when he's there.

Alejandro throws the hammocks at us to set up. We had the hammocks all set up by the time the sun went down. Alejandro sleeping by himself, Diego and Sammy sleeping, laying opposite sides of the hammock, Sammy didn't trust Diego to be directly next to her while she was asleep. This gave them a chance to talk a bit, hopefully they won't be arguing the whole night.

Randy and I were laying side by side, seeing who could spot the constellations first, like I used to do with Diego when we were 6, we used to talk and talk all night until he fell asleep. This reminded me of that night I spent at Randy's, I went there for a school project but we ended up ordering a pizza and stargazing. That was one of the first times I fell asleep first, I didn't even plan on falling asleep then, it was so comfortable and relaxing laying there, under the stars, wearing his jacket, his arm around me. Now I think about it that night sounds rally romantic, but, it was just 2 friends having a good time. Friends do that stuff. I'm sure of it.

Randy fell asleep fairly quickly, stargazing is really relaxing, especially out here. The stars are much brighter here. The air isn't polluted and there isn't any light dulling the stars. There probably the brightest Randy had ever seen. Even as he slept, Randy kept his arms around me. To most, being in this position would keep them awake all night. However, this position was really comforting for me, I fell asleep easily, feeling Randy's breath on my neck.

~Randy's POV~

The next morning, I woke up with Dora asleep in my arms again, I wish I could always wake up like this, you know, when our lives aren't in danger. I get this strange fuzzy feeling in my stomach. i try to ignore it to no avail. I love it when we wake up lie this, the only problem is I can't get up without waking her. But, that isn't too bad. I enjoy laying next to her like this.

I just lay there for a while, waiting for someone to wake up. I reached for my bag, I know my phone probably wouldn't work out here, but it was worth a try. I turn on my phone, shocked it still had any battery, and checked for signal, there was none. There was no use in trying to turn on my switch, it died in the museum. What I would give just to stare at my phone for like four hours straight or play a video game. This whole experience has made me realise just how lucky I am to be able to live my normal life without fear. Don't get me wrong, it's not too bad out here ( Dora had made me realise it's not as scary as I thought), but I'd rather be back home, where I'm not in constant fear of possibly dying at any second.

Dora began to wake up. I smiled at her as her eyes fluttered. She slowly sat up. Allowing me to also get up. "Morning, Dora" I said to her

"Morning, Randy" she said, sweetly smiling at me. We began taking our Hammock down and talking a bit while we waited for the others to wake up so we could get going and hopefully soon find Dora's parents and get out of here.

After about half an hour everyone was awake and we continued our journey across the jungle.


	14. Chapter 14

✨~Dora's POV~✨  
We were making good progress, we had hiked alot and I'm sure my parents aren't too far away, hopefully.  
"Uh, may we stop for a moment? I need to do a thing."Sammy said.  
"What?" Diego asked. Sammy seems really awkward and embarrassed.  
"Just a thing." she replied. She really didn't want to tell anyone.  
"What thing?" Diego asked again. I know what this is.  
"I know what this is. You have to poo" I said, I know she would deny it but it was true.  
"no" she tried to convince us but it wasn't working, eventually she cracked and told us the truth, " Of course I have to poo! I haven't pooed in 48 hours! I'm sweating, and every step is agony!" she yelled. The boys looked at her, strangely, it was clear Randy was trying not to laugh the whole time. "Well, don't look at me cover your ears!"  
"Probably should've said "cover your ears" before you said "poo" like, 47 times." Diego blankly said, Randy trying not to laugh at the whole situation.  
I walked up to Sammy and told her, "There's no need to be afraid. I have an idea. Let's turn this into a song." I knew she wasn't thrilled at the idea, but something told he it would make the situation easier for her.  
"Let's not" she pleaded. I took her away from the group so she can have some privacy.   
"You know what? I think it's passed. Why don't we just go back to the group, and we can just..." she didn't want to do this, but she had to for her medical benefit.  
I pulled a shovel out my backpack "Seriously? You had that in your backpack, too?" she seemed shocked that I was prepared.  
"A poo shovel." I said before I began singing. "  
It's time to dig The poo hole Dig, dig, dig Just grab a shovel It's a piece of cake Make sure the hole is deep And there isn't a snake I'm telling you this So you will be wiser And don't forget It's a natural fertilizer" this is definitely on of my sillier songs, hopefully it educates Sammy a bit though.  
"I believe in you, Sammy. I believe that you can do this. Also, medically, you have to do this. Okay, bye!" I pat her on the shoulder before running back to the group, giving her privacy.

✨~Randy's POV~✨

We were all standing around, waiting for Dora and Sammy . I guess even in the jungle girls have to go to the bathroom in groups. I don't think I'll ever understand that.   
"She's good. There's nothing to be afraid of." Dora said as she came back, I'm guessing she left to give Sammy privacy as I don't think there are stalls anywhere in the rainforest. An arrow shot by my head and nearly hit me. Maybe Dora jynxed us when she said "there's nothing to be afraid of" cause I'm pretty sure nearly getting killed by an arrow isn't nothing. Soon more and more arrows begin shooting towards us.   
Dora yelled at us to go. Trying to minimise our chases of getting hit. It was still terrifying.  
"Real arrows flying at us! Real arrows flying at us!" I yelled as I ran, trying to avoid getting shot. The arrows were coming from every direction possible, it was like they were trying to attack us, or protect something from us.   
We run down the path, Dora took Sammy. Sammy was still there doing her business, yelling at us to look away, she then noticed the arrows killing us and quickly pulled her pants up, and grabbed her bag and followed us. She was just as scared as we were.   
Diego spotted a hollow log we could take shelter in to hopefully avoid any of us from getting shot.   
We trusted the log to protect us from the arrows, but soon after we took shelter there, the arrows began piercing the log 2 arrows shot through the log right next to my head, I began getting freaked out, then I heard another hit the log then felt wetness in my lower back.  
"I'm hit! They hit me! I'm bleeding out! I am losing life force!" I yelled genuinly scared I had been shot.  
"Oh, no, no, no! No, it's a juice box." Diego reassured me. And pulled the arrow out the juice box.  
Then I heard another arrow, follows by a searing pain in my lower back. I began freaking out again, it was so painful, "I've been hit! I've actually been hit!" I yell out, I get there attention and they see I've actually been hit, but before anyone could do anything, the log began to move and began rolling down the hill. My back was killing me, I tried to keep my back as center in the log as possible, but the movement of the log rolling was making it hard for me, I could feel the arrow still in my back move. This was the worst pain I had ever felt. The log finally came to a stop and we exited, I was in so much pain, I struggled to move. Diego helped me out and sat me down on a rock nearby the small lake the log landed by.  
Dora rushed over to me, to inspect my wound. "OK Randy, I'm gonna need to to take off your shirt so I can see your wound" I wasn't sure about this, I don't exactly like people seeing my half naked body, but I knew if I didn't, I could die. I carefully took off my hoodie to begin, but my shirt was harder as the arrow had pierced through the fabric, making it difficult to get to the injury.  
Dora grabbed her knife, this made me nervous, I know she wouldn't hurt me, but she's still using a knife near enough on my back.  
She cut the fabric from the arrow down, being careful not to cut my back any more than it already was, so I could take off my shirt without the arrow causing more damage than it already had.  
She saw the wound and then went silent.  
"it's not too bad is it" I asked, hopeful it just hurt alot and wasn't too bad.  
"I'm - I'm s-so sorry, Randy" Dora said, she sounded like she was crying. Was it really that bad? It can't be that bad.

✨~Dora's POV~✨

I lifted Randy's shirt to see the wound, he was lucky it wasnt too deep, it wasn't even the full arrow head that pierced his skin, but the movement from the log rolling down the hill had clearly worsened the wound, ripping apart the sides slightly.   
It was bloody and dirty, these sor of wounds are dangerous. I don't want to take out the arrow in fear that I could cause more damage, but if I don't the wound is much more likely to get infected, I don't think these arrows were sanitised before they were shot, and everyone knows there's nothing more dangerous than an Infected Wound when your exploring the jungle.   
"I'm so so so sorry Randy." I said, I was crying, the only reason Randy was here was me, it was me the missionaries wanted, not him, not Sammy, not Diego. Me.   
"Its my fault you got shot, it was me they wanted, none of you. I wish you guys stayed home. Then none of you would've got hurt." I was crying so much at that point, I felt guilty.   
"Dora, it isn't your fault, you didn't kidnap us, you didn't shoot the arrows, but you can help, right?" Randy asked.   
" I can try" I said, " Diego, can you bring me the first aid kit?" Diego brought the first aid kit to me and Randy.   
While I really didn't want to take out the arrow, I knew that if I didn't, he would die from an infection, that is a very slow and very painful death, and Randy doesn't deserve that, he didn't deserve getting shot in the first place.   
"Sammy, please can you get me some water?" I asked her, she filled a water bottle with water from the lake. I put a a few iodine pills in the water, this is so the iodine would have a higher concentration making it better at sanatising the wound.   
I apply pressure to the area around the arrow, and pull out the arrow, Randy nearly screamed in pain, he was trying to stay strong.   
"it's ok Randy. I know its painful, you don't need to hide your pain." I try to confort him.   
A little more blood leaks from the wound when I removed the arrow. I take a clean wipe from the first aid kit and wipe away some of the blood around the wound.   
"this is gonna sting a bit, I need you to stay strong," I tell Randy, he just nodded. He was breathing heavily.   
I lightly pour the iodine water on the wound to sanitise it. As expected, Randy became tense.   
I clean the wound a little bit more, and then wrapped a bandage around it to prevent it from getting infected. I knew with the troubles we could face, it could need to be changed often. We're gonna have to be very careful.  
I give Randy his shirt and hoodie back and he quickly puts them on, I walk to the other side of Randy to see him face to face. I just hug him. I may have only known him for a few weeks but I dont want to lose him. 

~Randy's POV~

Dora was hugging me. No. She was crying into my shoulder. I hug her back tightly, letting her know I was there.   
She pulled back and asked, "how do you feel?" it still hurt, but it wasn't as bad now that the arrow is out and no longer stabbed in my back.   
"better," I said, smiling at her slightly.   
Alejandro had said the arrows were the lost guardians telling us to go away. Sammy and Diego were going at each others throtes. There gonna murder each other soon, or get married. I mean they akrwady argue like a married couple, may as well make it official. Dora took me to a quite place and we say on the log there, by the river. Not too long after boots and Diego joined us. 

~Diego's POV~

Sammy was getting really frustrated so I decided to go sit with dora and Randy for a bit, but out the corner of my eye, I saw something. Fox tracks. Swiper must've been here. I tell Dora and we follow then, leaving Randy by the log with boots.   
The missionaries camp was there. They were saying about how they were gonna head north to find Dora's parents. But Dora remembered that she had been told to get to parapata you have to go through an opera house. So instead of following the missionaries, we were gonna go the right way. 

~ Dora's POV~  
I return to the group, only to find Randy passed out with a panicked boots trying to wake him up. I rush to Randy's side and try to wake him up, but he just layed there, completely knocked out.   
"no." I cried out worried, "please wake up, wake up"


	15. Chapter 15

✨~Dora's POV~✨

I was worried sick, we had left Randy for 5 minutes and in that time, he had passed out. Normally this wouldn't be a huge deal, naps are healthy, but I was worried he might not wake up. Wounds like his are fatal, especially if they get infected, I was scared I may have not got to him in time. Disease and infection is a death sentence in the jungle. Usually I would've gone back home to stop infection, but we were too far, right now the best chance of helping Randy is finding my parents so we can get home. Then he can go to a hospital and get checked by a professional.  
I lift his head slightly and check his heartbeat and breath. His heart was beating faster than it should be, but that could be from the fear of being stuck in the jungle, luckily, his breathing was normal. I was still more scared than I had ever been, he is the first friend, aside from Diego, I ever had. I can't lose him.  
I hugged him tightly, I knew it wouldn't do very much, but it just gave me comfort to feel his heartbeat and hear his breath.  
Soon I felt his arms loosely wrap around me. He was alive!  
I pulled back and placed my hand on his cheek. I couldn't help but smile, I was so relieved he was alive. I wanted to just kiss him I was so happy. But, I didn't want to make things awkward, we were good friends. It's ok for friends to have this thoughts, right. 

✨~Randy's POV~✨

I opened my eyes, I felt Dora's arms around my body. I returned the hug, I was shocked at how worried she seemed, about me. She felt me wrap my arms around her and quickly pull away, placing her hand on my cheek, smiling widely. She looked happy to see me wake up.   
It also looked like she was about to kiss me, or maybe it's my mind interpreting her actions as what I want her to do.   
We both realised the position we were in looked really strange (she was sitting on my legs, both of us sitting straight up my arms around her waist, her hand on my cheek). We pulled apart and she got off my lap and sat next to me, only then did we realise the others had seen everything. They were all starring at us.   
Me and Dora turned red and looked away from each other.   
Dora stood up, and helped me up.   
She then began explaining about how she and Diego saw the missionaries, they were heading north.   
"Papi said the way to parapata passes through an opera house, it was built hundreds of years ago by Europeans, it would be nothing but ruins by now this is the way they went." Dora said. We all grabbed our bags and began the hike to the opera house.


	16. Chapter 16

✨~Randy's POV~✨

It wasn't a long journey to the opera house, it only took half an hour I think. I'm not quite sure, I lost my sense of time ages ago.   
"This must be it. Or was it." Dora said as we walked towards the entrance of what used to be the opera house.   
"It doesn't look like any opera singers have been here for a while." Diego said, pointing out the obvious in many ways.  
'don't do it Randy, don't do it' I kept telling myself, since we could see the opera house, I was thinking about Phantom of the Opera, I know its geeky, that why I can't do it.  
I walk through the hallway. 'I can't hold it in'.  
"The Phantom of the Opera is here, inside my mind" I grandly sung. The others didn't seem to take much notice, probably cause as soon as I sang that the ground began to get softer and we sank a little.  
"Why does the ground feel like Chocolate pudding?" Sammy asked, the ground making fart noises everytime someone took a step, for a moment, the searing pain in my lower back was nearly ignored. However, thanks to the ground sinking with every step I took, my back felt worse than walking on regular solid ground.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Alejandro called, getting our attention. "I ate a lot of frijoles and chimichangas" he said lifting his foot so the ground made the fart noise. He did this a few more times, but all I noticed was how the walls looked to be getting higher.  
"Anyone else notice the walls are getting higher?" I drew everyone's attention to this. Then I feel a wetness on my leg. We were sinking.   
"Quicksand!" Dora panicked slightly, probably trying to remember what do do in this situation.   
All of us were quite panicked, we were all scared we were going to drown in the quicksand. Eventhough, infection or the pain from my wound would probably kill me before I suffocate in the sinking ground.  
"Quicksand really exists?I thought it was just a video game thing. Like Pitfall!" I say the others looking at me strangely whe. I mention Pitfall. "It's a classic!"   
"Okay, rule number one of quicksand: don't panic. You'll only get sucked in further." Dora said, taking deep breaths to calm down. "Lie down flat on your back, You have to distribute your weight" she instructed.   
We all, except Alejandro, followed Dora's instructions, none of us felt safe doing this. Laying down on my back in the quicksand hurt so much, the water was soaking through the bandages, getting to the wound. One thing I do know is you shouldn't get bandages wet, it leaves wounds open to possible infection. But at this moment I don't have much other choice if I want to escape this quicksand.   
"Now make little movements with your legs to make space for the water to get between the sand. And once your legs are free, simply backstroke out of the quicksand." Dora explained.   
I tried and it bagan working, slowly, I was getting free from the quicksand. Dora was first to get free, when she got out she came over to me and pulled me out. I went over to Diego and pulled him out, then he did the same for Sammy. Alejandro was refusing to follow Dora's instructions and was now neck deep in the quicksand, he was panicking, then a scorpion crawled over, stopping on his head, then another scorpion came over.   
"It's another male, they will now fight." Dora pointed out.  
Boths scorpions crawled onto Alejandros head, but it didn't look like they were fighting.   
"I don't think those guys are fighting" I point out.   
"it's a female, they are not fighting. They are mating" Dora said, in her usually cheery tone.  
Alejandro began panicking even more making him sink further into the ground.   
We all ran to find a branch to pull Alejandro out but no one could find one. Alejandro became completely submerged in the quicksand.  
I ran down some steps and saw feet hanging from ground above.   
"I see feet, human feet!" I called out to the others, they joined me and we all pulled on the feet, pulling Alejandro out from the quicksand.   
Alejandro seemed relieved he was alive at first but then began crying, its so awkward when adults cry. You just never know where to look, so you just stand there, listening to them, awkwardly trying to comfort them.   
He said stuff like he was a bad guy and things, Dora told him he wasn't and then he began to cheer up a bit.   
A shadow formed on the rocks, we weren't alone, and I think someone lives here.


	17. Chapter 17

~Dora's POV~  
An old woman, appeared from behind a rock. She shot us a friendly smile and left us to clean up.  
Randy looked to be in alot of pain all of a sudden, the adrenaline from the quicksand must've numbed his wound, and now his adrenaline level has decreased, its probably beginning to hurt alot again. Also, who knows what diseases were in that quicksand, we should change his bandages.  
I grabbed the things I would need to clean and bandage a wound then went to find Randy.  
He was sitting by the fire trying to dry off. I called him to come outside the cave so I could change his bandage.  
"you may want to take your top and hoodie off, there still wet and could make the bandage wet, increasing your risk of infection." I explained to him. He took his top off without a fuss, clearly just wanting his bandage to be changed and to be out of the extreme pain he was probably in.  
"I'll try to be quick, but I suggest you don't put your top back on till its dry. Till then, I have a blanket if you want to cover up," I quickly say, carefully taking off his bandage, his only reply is a slight nod and mumble. I feel really bad, he really doesn't deserve this.  
When his bandage was off I saw the wound, it was bad.  
"it's okay, right?" Randy said. I don't know how to tell him. It looked slightly infected. He needs to get home, and soon. If this infection spreads much further he could die in a few days, weeks at most.  
"please. Please tell me I'll be fine." he begged.  
"Randy, I'm sorry. It looks worse than before. Hopefully, you can go home soon and see a doctor." I say, almost crying. "till then I'll try to keep it as clean as possible, but I only have limited resources."  
His wound was red and swollen, it looked really painful. I cleaned the wound again with the iodine water from last time, we were lucky Sammy put it in a water bottle, then I wrapped another bandage around it. I really hope it gets better soon. I really don't want to see the death of my friend anytime soon.  
Once I had his wound cleaned and covered. He turned around to face me.   
"Dora. Am I gonna die?" he asked with tears in his eyes, I hate seeing him like this, he looked to be in so much pain, and there was a slight fear in his eyes.   
"I-i I don't k-know..." I stuttered, fearing I would lose him. "hopefully we can get you home soon, and you can heal without constantly thinking about survival, but until your home, there's no saying whether you will live or not" I began to cry. It's the sad truth, I'm not a professional, and while seeing him die is the last thing I want to imagine, I don't want to lie to him either.   
"incase I die, there's something I want to tell you," Randy shyly said.   
"OK.." I was curious dor what he was going to say.   
"Dora, I- I.." Randy began.   
"Dora! Randy! The lady wants to tell us something, you should come back!" Diego interrupted.   
"we'll be there in a second!" I yell back, I really want to know what Randy wants to tell me. I turn to Randy "you were saying?" I indicated for him to continue.   
"nevermind, it wasn't important." he quickly said. "let's go"   
I was a bit disappointed I really wanted to know what he was going to say, but instead, I just help him up and we walk into the lady's home. 

We sat down, Randy on the small couch with Sammy and Diego and me on the ground next to the couch. Randy Seemed slightly uncomfortable being completely shirtless in front of everyone, I go grab his shirt, which is now dry and hand it to him, he gladly puts it on, along with his hoodie.


	18. Not a chapter

Tomorrow, 21st December 2020 jupiter and saturn will align close in the sky, it will be dubbed the Christmas star.

When I heard this I thought of Dora and Randy. So I'm going to write a small one shot about this, it should be uploaded tomorrow hopefully. I'll create a one shot book to upload this in, I'll also try to upload other stories on there from Dora. I hope you enjoy


	19. Chapter 19

~ Randy's POV~  
I was glad I could put my shirt back on, it's not like I don't trust the people around me, but I just feel uncomfortable without my shirt on.   
Dora asked the lady if she knew where to find her parents, the lady replied in quecha, which most of us couldn't understand. Luckily, Dora was able to translate for us.   
"she hasn't seen my parents, and she doesn't seem too interested in helping me find them" Dora said, sadness and worry clear in her voice. I knew she was worried and just wanted to find her parents.   
"Perhaps she knows how to get to Parapata." Alejandro said.   
"PARAPATA!" the woman yelled. She seemed pretty interested in Parapata. The woman placed 5 human shaped stone figures on the small table.   
"are they meant to be us?" I asked. She then proceeded to smash the figures with another rock until they were completely obliterated.   
That seemed bad.   
The woman began talking again, once again, none of us being able to understand her except dora.   
"she said, anyone seeking parapata is cursed." Dora translated.   
"Well that's great," I verbalised my thoughts. I was terrified   
"But she also said she knows how to get you guys down river, she can take you home," Dora said.   
"yes, I am saved." I cheered, but I didn't really want to leave Dora, no matter how much I needed to go home. "I... mean, only if you are cool without us, obviously"   
She looked towards me and smiled.   
"You got me into this mess, but I guess you're getting me out of it, so we'll call it even." Sammy said, relieved she was going home.   
"I'm coming with you," Diego didn't want to leave his cousin alone to find her parents. I wish dora would come home with us, but I understand why she wants to find her parents. "I can't let you go alone. I mean, plus you're my cousin. There's, like, rules about that."   
We followed the lady to a fork in the path. "so this is where we split up" Dora said, she was clearly glad Sammy and I would be safe at home soon, but sad that we were leaving. Honestly, I don't want to go home, we've come so far together, I want to stay with them and find Parapata. But I know my best chance of survival would be getting home as soon as I can and going to the hospital, my parents will probably kill me when they see the medical bill though. Honestly, the American health system is terrible, if you get injured and it wasn't your fault, you practically go into so much dept you die soon after anyway.   
Dora walked up to Sammy and hugged her, then gave her a bottle and some bandages. Probably to take care of me if we get wet or dirty. She then walked towards me and tightly wrapped her arms around me, I reciprocated her actions, scared to let go of her. I don't want to leave her.   
"This isn't goodbye, just see you later," she said, "keep your wound clean, and see a doctor as soon as you can."   
"I will," I said. "I'll see ya later"   
"Dora, Diego, come on let's go" Alejandro called, this caused me and Dora, and Diego and Sammy to pull away from each other. I'm going to miss these guys. I want to confess to Dora, but now I'm scared it would make our friendship awkward, so I decide not to. Instead, leaving her with a quick "goodluck Dora", she smiled sweetly back at me, before we went our separate ways.


	20. Chapter 20

~Randy's POV~  
Me and Sammy were following the woman down a small path. While I was relieved to finally be able to go home, I felt bad leaving Dora. I love her, I truly love her, and I dont want anything bad to happen to her. I'm scared that, if I'm not there, she could get killed, I may never see her again. Yes we go to the same school, but what if she decides to stay here, or dies. I couldn't live the guilt of knowing that maybe I could've saved her if I was there.  
I wanted to go back, I wanted to run to her and tell here I was coming with her, I wish I did. But, I need to get home, or I could die.  
The woman kept calling for us, and walking in a hurry.  
"why is this lady in such a hurry to get us out of here?" I asked Sammy.   
"I don't know.." Sammy replied.   
The lady brought us to a small boat and gestured to us to get in.   
"Randy wait stop!" Sammy instinctively grabbed me and pulled me back. "look, we've got to warn the others" Sammy pointed towards the mark on the lady's wrist. It was the same as the marking on the arrow. 

We ran away in a hurry to get back the others. 

~Dora's POV~  
Me, Diego and Alejandro were all following the path, hoping we would soon find my parents or Parapata.   
I'm glad Randy and Sammy would soon be home, safe. I wish they never got brought into this, the jungle isn't the safest place when you don't know it, and is especially dangerous when you get injured like Randy did. I'm glad he's going home, I don't know what I would do if he died out here. I wouldn't be able to handle it. I love him, but not like I love Diego or Sammy, it's a different love. An attraction based love.   
We approach a field of huge flowers, I don't recognise these, they could be highly toxic, or harmless, but its best not to risk anything, or we could all end up dead.   
"don't touch anything" I said, I began to walk through the field avoiding the flowers.  
We were so close to getting through the field with no problems, but thinking he was in the clear, Alejandro accidently hit the flower behind him causing the flower to expel its spours.   
"were in a spour field." I yell.   
"don't breathe it in" Diego added.   
After a few seconds, I realised the spours weren't poisonous and told Alejandro to calm down, as he was freaking out.   
I looked towards Diego, he looked strange, he was a cartoon. I looked to Alejandro, he looked the same. We were all a cartoon.   
"I DON'T NEED THESE CLOTHES ANYMORE!" Alejandro yelled ripping his clothes off and running towards the jungle.   
"I'm sure this will pass, everything's fine" I said to Diego.   
"fine" Diego replied "this is amazing" he grabbed a vine and swang from it.   
I ran off and found map.   
"Map I thought I lost you." I expressed to the talking map.   
"you can't lose me, I'm always with you" Map said back.   
"hey, Dora," I heard a voice call.   
"Backpack!" I yell, my backpack and map can talk.   
"my mouth is a zipper." it said.   
I began to run and approached a ravene, Diego followed me. I saw my papi's journal of the other side. Without thinging twice I took a few steps back and ran and jumped to try to cross the ravene, but I failed and fell, falling back to were I was before.   
"are you OK, Dora?" my cousin asked.   
"I'm not ready." I said disappointed. Deigi held out his hand and said, "take my hand, let's do this together."I gladly too his hand, and with a running start we attempted to cross the Ravene together. We were so close. But we began falling. I reached to grab the side, but I missed. We began falling. I closed my eyed and prepared fir impact. I stopped falling, we had been caught. I look up to see Randy and Sammy, who had caught us just as we were about to fall. They came back. They pulled us up.   
Randy helped me to my feet and handed me my Papi's journal.   
In that moment my vision began to fade.   
Then all I could see was black, hearing the panicked cries of Sammy and Randy.


	21. Chapter 21

Merry Christmas everyone, I hope you all have an amazing Christmas, I'll try to update today if I can, I'm really sorry if I don't. Please check out my one-shot book, as I might post a small one shot for Christmas. I'm sorry if I don't, I'll continue story shortly tho.  
Have a merry Christmas and a happy new year everyone.  
Love ya all xx <3  
Have fun, and eat good fooooooodddddd.


	22. Chapter 22

~Randy's POV~  
Sammy and I found Dora, Diego, and Alejandro, however, they were all passed out not too far away from some huge pink flowers. We figured these were the reason they were passed out, as all three of them were covered in a strange pink powder, and Alejandro was completely naked.   
We figured we would have to move them away from the flowers. I picked up Dora with ease, taking her to a small camp me and Sammy had set up not to long ago. Eventhough I may not have seemed it in the moment, I was panicked, I just wanted Dora to wake up, I wanted to know she's okay. I leave Dora there and return to Sammy, who was struggling to carry Diego. I help her, and together we being Diego and Alejandro to the camp, covering Alejandro (because we have human decency). We layed the three of them down. Covering them so they can stay warm. I ran straight to Dora, naturally, I was worried.  
This was when the panic really set in, because it had been probably about an hour since we found them, and they were still passed out.   
I placed my hand behind her head and tried to wake her up.   
"let's try, singing a song, she likes songs" Sammy suggested," please be alive dora don't be dead, that sound like something you would've said.... Oh I'm not very good at this"   
"look she's waking up" I pointed out, relief clear in my tone of voice. 

~Dora's POV~  
I woke up hearing singing, and two people talking, their voices were fammiler but my hearing wasn't clear. As I opened my eyes and my vision began to clear, I saw a bright light and someone directly above me.   
"Randy," I said as my vision cleared.   
"thank goodness" he said, sounding relieved.   
"Sammy," I said, turning my head. "you have a nice voice."  
"well sometimes a songs the best idea" Sammy smiled, "but don't tell anyone I did that"   
Boots then jumped into my line of sight. "Boots."   
"you guys came back," I said before beginning to pass out again. The last thing I heard was Sammy saying I was going to be okay. 

~Randy's POV~  
I was so relieved dora was OK, I wanted to just hold her and never let go, I think I may understand now how she felt when I got shot. I was so worried when I found her passed out my instinct told me to to pick her up and take her away from those flowers. I couldnt leave her side that night. I stayed next to her, holding her hand. I'll confess my feelings one day but for now l, I don't want to make out friendship awkward.   
I soon began to dift off to sleep. 

~Dora's POV~

I woke up, almost crying. I wanted to just curl up in a ball and hide. I wanted to protect my friends. I wanted to get them home where they will finally be safe. Its scary being responsible for other people, it's easier when your alone. Then, you don't have to worry about falling in love, but then having them get torn from you by death. My dream wasn't pleasent if you can't tell. I was with Randy, trying to get out the jungle, but we quickly got lost and ran out of supplies. His wound got infected, which slowly took over his body, slowly shutting down his organs. 

I don't want to lose him, I don't want to lose anyone. Being stuck in the jungle has bonded us, we felt like family. 

I begin to crawl onto my knees, only then realising Randy was holding my hand. He quickly woke up.   
"Hey, Dora" Randy said, sitting up. He then tilted his head looking worried. "Are you crying? What's wrong?"   
He seemed genuinely worried. He came closer to me and wrapped me in a tight embrace.   
"I'm fine," I reassured him "just a bad dream,"   
"Do you wanna talk about it?" he asked. I figured I may as well tell him about my dream. 

Randy and I stayed up for the rest of the night, talking and stargazing. The stars are much clearer out here in the jungle than they are in the city. Here they light up the whole sky while in the city there's too much light from cars, houses and streetlights, and the air pollution doesn't help either so you can barely see the stars at all. 

"Randy, how are you feeling?" I said to him looking into the fire, not making eye contact.   
He wrapped his arn around my shoulder before saying "I've never been better, sure I may be scared out my mind, but being here in the jungle with you guys. It has made me feel as if, I'm not alone. Like I finally have friends I can rely on when I need them."   
We made eye contact, "I feel the same way. I lived here my whole life, only me, my parents and boots, I always felt like something was missing, but it wasn't made clear until I moved to the city. When I moved I felt more alone than I had ever before. But now I no longer feel alone, we've all grown together." I explained. Both of us unconsciously began to lean in, when i realised what was happening, I quickly asked, "how does you back feel?" it's not like I didn't want it to happen, but I'm scared it would ruin our friendship or make things awkward, we've gotten so close recently.  
"Uh, it's good, still hurts a bit, but is mostly numbed its self,I'm fine" he said, probablt shocked by the sudden question. "wanna dance?" He asked.  
Now it was my turn to be shocked.   
"I thought you didn't dance" I questioned.   
"well, it's more I don't like dancing at school dances or places with... People" he explained, after what happened at the winter dance I don't blame him, when you have fun people make fun of you for it.   
"oh, sure, let's dance" I said helping him up.   
You know, there's a saying, there's nothing like dancing next to a campfire under the stars. Well actually, there's no such saying. But, it felt nice dancing with Randy.   
I'm not sure if it was the stars or fire making the atmosphere romantic, or the dancing,but I began feeling myself leaning in towards Randy again.  
He wrapped his arms tighter around my waist, and I place my arms over his shoulders.   
We both leaned in until out faces were an inch apart, I could feel his breath. The space between us closed with a light kiss. It was soft and blissful. I didn't want it to end. But eventually, the shock settled in and we both pulled apart quickly.


	23. Chapter 23

~Dora's POV~

Randy went back to sleep after out little moment. I couldn't tell if he liked it or not. We were just friends, friends... Kiss. Right? I'm still worried about Randy, he says he's not in much pain, but somethings telling me he's just saying that so I don't worry.   
I sat, staring at the fire, until Diego woke up and moved next to me.  
"you alright, Prima?" Diego asked, probably seeing I was visibly worried about something.  
I put on a smile and stated "everything's fine" then my smile began to drop as I confessed what was really on my mind "I'm worried about everything. I'm glad I'm finally not alone, but I don't want to lose you guys. It's hard being responsible for other people. I mean Randy almost died for goodness sake, and he keeps coving up his pain by saying he's fine. I know he's really not." well maybe not everything that's on my mind.  
But Diego seemed to have read my mind and already knew what else I was thinking about,"you like him, don't you?" Diego stated. I knew exactly what he meant but act naive  
"yeah, he's my friend, of course I like him,"  
"no, you are... Attracted...to him" Diego said, changing his wording to get me to understand.  
"What? No...." I cooly played it off, I bet he doesn't suspect a thing anymore. "besides, you can't talk, you have an attraction for Sammy," I teased. I had noticed it for a while, Diego and Sammy were always close, and blushed alot around each other.  
"What, no" Diego tried to play it off, but I saw right through it. I just smiled, looked at him and slightly nodded. Not fully convinced.  
"you know, Dora. I never forgot about the jungle" Diego said changing the subject. "and you. You were my best friend. My first friend. I'm glad I'm here with you. This, this is our next adventure, prima"  
"our next adventure, primo." I smile and pull Diego into a side hug.

~Alejandro's POV~  
I woke up from the weirdest dream and said outloud, "I had the weirdest dream".  
I looked down and saw I was covered by a blanket. I looked under the blanket seeing I was completely naked, before using the blanket to cover myself even more.


End file.
